O Parque de Diversões
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Após levar Heero no parque de diversão e enfrentar o mal humor do soldado perfeito, Duo acaba perdendo a paciência com seu japonês. Yaoi/PWP. Reescrita em 2008


Por Leona-EBM

**O Parque de Diversões**

**OoO**

"_As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio.  
Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar".  
(Voltaire)_

**OoO**

Era um dia quente. A grande roda gigante chamava a atenção pelas suas cores berrantes e seu tamanho, ao longe era o maior brinquedo do parque, perdendo apenas para a montanha russa de madeira.

Duo e Heero resolveram ir ao parque de diversões. Na verdade Duo havia resolvido levar seu amado namorado para se divertir, porém Heero mostrou-se bastante relutante.

Os dois caminhavam embaixo do sol forte enquanto esperavam nas imensas filas para adentrarem num único brinquedo. Heero estava com um péssimo humor, pior que o seu habitual. E quanto a Duo, ele procurava não se importar com Heero, pois conhecia a sua personalidade.

Fazia uma hora que ambos estavam parados na fila da montanha russa, era o brinquedo mais querido do parque. Heero estava em silêncio ouvindo o falatório do americano. E depois de um tempo eles finalmente chegaram no brinquedo.

Para Heero tudo aquilo estava sendo um tédio. Duo que estava ao seu lado no carrinho gritava a cada descida e curva que o brinquedo fazia, porém Heero estava com os braços cruzados olhando o trilho a sua frente. E depois de dois minutos o brinquedo teve seu fim.

- Ah! Que delícia. O que achou Heero? – Duo indagou, saindo do carrinho.

- Um tédio – respondeu – não entendo o motivo de você ficar gritando. Isso não é mais emocionante que a velocidade que um gundam pode chegar.

- Ah! Como você é chato. Aproveite... aqui você está se divertindo e com um gundam você está indo matar pessoas – resmungou – sem graça.

- Duo, vamos embora? – Heero pediu.

- Não, eu só vou embora quando o parque fechar. E ainda são duas horas, Heero. Daqui oito horas nós iremos embora.

E eles foram em vários brinquedos depois disso, Heero estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Eles pararam depois de três horas a fim de descansar, porém Duo não ficou quieto por muito tempo, ele avistou uma casa de espelho e puxou Heero pela mão.

Os dois adentraram no lugar que era um labirinto perfeito, onde você se confundia com sua própria imagem. Duo saiu correndo a frente, fazendo Heero segui-lo na mesma velocidade, entretanto acabou perdendo o americano de vista.

- Heero! Onde eu estou? – Duo indagou, aparecendo ao lado de Heero, mas seu reflexo se reproduziu em vários espelhos.

Com um suspiro Heero caminhou até seu namorado puxando-o pela trança com agressividade, começando a puxar Duo para fora daquele lugar, saindo do parque com o americano. Duo estava emburrado e o humor de Heero estava melhor.

- Não me traga mais aqui – Heero disse.

- Você é um chato, Heero – disse com raiva – eu vou dirigindo!

- O que?

- Isso mesmo – disse, pegando a chave nas mãos de Heero e sentando-se no banco de motorista – vai entrar ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de besta?

Heero sentou-se ao seu lado, colocou o cinto de segurança e cruzou os braços olhando para frente. Duo saiu com o carro afastando-se do maravilhoso parque de diversões que estava com suas luzes acesas, deixando os brinquedos mais convidativos. Porém para os dois, a brincadeira havia acabado.

O coração de Heero estava acelerado, Duo estava em alta velocidade. Quando o farol de um cruzamento ficou vermelho, Heero olhou com desespero para o americano, porém Duo acelerou ainda mais o carro, passando pelo farol vermelho, quase batendo num carro.

- Duo! Chega... pára esse carro – Heero mandou.

- Não. Você não queria ir para casa? Estamos indo bem rápido para você se trancar no quarto e mexer naquele maldito laptop – disse.

- Pára agora esse carro!

- Só vou parar quando chegar em casa. Você deveria aproveitar mais a vida, Heero. Mas não... você só sabe reclamar. Nós vivemos em missões e quando podemos relaxar... você se comporta como o maldito soldado perfeito.

- Chega! Pare agora! – gritou, soltando seu cinto de segurança a fim de colocar o pé no breque do carro, porém para a infelicidade de Heero, Duo brecou o carro do nada, fazendo seu corpo voar contra o vidro e depois voltar, caindo no assento.

- Melhor colocar o cinto – Duo disse, voltando a acelerar, rindo baixinho.

Heero voltou ao seu assento com a cabeça sangrando pelo baque que sofreu, ele colocou o cinto e olhou para Duo com a visão um pouco turva, ele havia batido seu corpo com muita força. E alguns segundos depois eles chegaram até a casa onde estavam morando.

- Está em casa. Agora sai do carro – Duo disse.

- Como?

- Saia logo.

- Duo, vamos conversar.

O americano fechou a cara, ele retirou seu cinto e sem aviso desferiu um soco no rosto de Heero, pegando a região de suas têmporas, deixando Heero atordoado. Ele passou por Heero e abriu a porta do carro, depois chutou seu namorado, fazendo-o cair na calçada de concreto.

- Pode ir mexer no seu laptop – Duo disse, fechando a porta e voltando ao seu lugar, saindo em disparada.

Heero olhou para o carro se afastar e tentou se levantar lentamente, sentindo seu corpo doer, e por fim desistiu de tentar se mover, ficando estatelado no chão da calçada. A porta da casa abriu lentamente e Quatre caminho até a calçada vendo que havia um corpo estirado no chão.

- Heero?! – Quatre exclamou, correndo até seu amigo.

- Quatre? – indagou, sentindo-se perdido. Sua vista estava embaçada.

- Trowa! – Quatre gritou o nome de seu "amigo" que logo apareceu, encontrando Heero estatelado no chão da calçada. Os dois pilotos ajudaram o soldado perfeito, colocando-o no sofá da sala. Wufei que estava jogando vídeo game, parou de repente ao ver o estado de Heero.

- Alguém te atacou? – Wufei indagou, pensando no inimigo.

- Onde está Duo? – Quatre indagou.

- Levaram o Duo? – Wufei indagou.

- Aquele maldito... me socou – Heero disse – e depois foi embora.

Os pilotos pararam com as perguntas e depois se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio foi quebrado pela risada histérica de Wufei, ele não podia acreditar que o americano havia batido e chutado Heero daquela forma.

- Quando ele voltar... eu vou matá-lo – Heero vociferou, afundando sua cabeça no sofá.

Os outros pilotos se olharam com um pouco de preocupação. Wufei deu de ombros e voltou a jogar seu vídeo game, rindo baixinho do estado de Heero.

O tempo se passou e Duo não voltava para casa. Heero estava com a testa enfaixada, ele estava parado no meio da sala com um copo com água nas mãos, ele olhava para a porta, esperando que o americano chegasse a qualquer instante.

- Ele ainda não voltou – Quatre comentou.

- E quando ele voltar... – Heero falou baixinho, pressionando o copo com força, fazendo o vidro se quebrar e começar a contar sua mão.

- Heero... sua mão está sangrando – Quatre avisou com um pouco de aflição.

E nesse ritmo dois dias passaram-se num piscar de olhos. A raiva de Heero estava se tornando preocupação, porém ele ainda desejava a morte de seu querido amante.

Wufei desceu as escadas rapidamente com um papel nas mãos chamando a atenção dos demais.

- Temos uma missão para amanhã – avisou – e precisamos do Duo.

- Amanhã? – Trowa indagou – e temos como nos comunicar com Duo?

- Não – Heero respondeu – mas quando ele voltar... – Heero olhou para sua arma que estava em cima do armário, chamando a atenção dos demais.

- Não! Heero você não seria capaz de fazer isso – Quatre disse.

O olhar de Heero estava tão cheio de revolta que até mesmo Quatre estava duvidando de suas palavra. Talvez Heero realmente matasse o americano por ter lhe batido daquele jeito.

- Calma. Eu acho que ele deve suspeitar. Logo ele entrará por esta porta fingindo que nada aconteceu – Trowa comentou, sentando-se no sofá.

E como se fosse um encantamento, Duo abriu a porta da sala com um largo sorriso no rosto, olhando para os demais pilotos.

- Que boca você tem Trowa! – Wufei comentou com um sorriso no rosto.

E antes que os pilotos pudessem cumprimentar o americano, Heero avançou até ele dando-lhe um soco no rosto, deixando Duo atordoado. O americano caiu no chão e Heero sentou-se no seu abdômen, fechando suas mãos em seu pescoço, começando a enforcá-lo com ódio.

- Me... me solta... – Duo pediu com dificuldade.

- Solta ele Heero! – Quatre gritou, olhando com desespero para Trowa e Wufei.

Os pilotos tentaram afastar Heero de Duo, mas estavam com dificuldade. Quando finalmente conseguiram afastá-los, Trowa e Wufei puxaram Heero até o sofá, fazendo-o se sentar. Quatre ajudou Duo se levantar e a sentar-se no sofá, bem longe de Heero.

- Parem com isso! – Wufei pediu – que ridículo.

- Ah... louco – Duo disse com a voz ofegante, passando a mão por seu pescoço – se quiser resolver, vamos lá fora.

- Pode ser então – Heero disse, tentando se levantar, mas foi empurrado por Trowa e Wufei para sentar-se novamente.

- Duo, temos uma missão amanhã. Destruição de bases como está no relatório – Trowa avisou – precisamos de você.

- Tudo bem – disse erguendo-se lentamente, chamando a atenção dos demais que temeram que ele pulasse no pescoço de Heero, mas Duo simplesmente virou-se e começou a se dirigir para seu quarto.

- Ah... que bom que ele foi embora, pensei que fosse pular no pescoço de Heero – Quatre disse, sentando-se no sofá.

- Eu também – Trowa concordou.

Heero ergueu-se e começou a caminhar até a escada que dava para o segundo andar.

- Heero, seria melhor você dormir no quarto de Wufei – Quatre sugeriu.

- Por quê? – indagou o japonês.

- Bom... tememos que você queira matar o Duo – Wufei disse.

Heero não disse nada, subindo lentamente as escadas com uma feição séria. Os outros pilotos não podiam impedir que nada acontecesse, eles ficaram olhando com preocupação para cima, ficando em silêncio. Caso Duo gritasse, eles iriam salvá-lo.

No andar de cima, Duo deitou-se na sua cama soltando um longo bocejo, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Ele estava chateado com a reação de Heero.

A porta do quarto abriu lentamente e Heero adentrou olhando para Duo que estava na cama, Heero se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, puxando o lençol que cobria seu rosto para baixo.

- Olhe para mim – Heero pediu.

- Sai fora Heero.

- Eu quero conversar.

- Eu queria conversar. Que atitude foi aquela?

- Eu estava revoltado porque você me atacou.

- Você mereceu. E só está com o orgulho ferido – disse, sentando-se na cama – você me bateu Heero.

- Você também me bateu – disse indignado. Afinal Duo poderia tocar nele e não poderia reagir?

Duo cruzou os braços e olhou para a direção oposto de Heero, porém um toque delicado no seu rosto chamou a atenção do americano que amoleceu com aquele toque.

- Mas eu concordo com você, eu levo a vida muito a sério. Amanhã mesmo posso perder você numa missão – sussurrou – perdão pela minha aspereza.

Duo deixou um sorriso amarelo desenhar-se em seu rosto, ele não conseguia sentir raiva de Heero por muito tempo.

- Eu não devia ter te batido também. Desculpe-me, mas eu fiquei muito irritado na hora – disse.

- Vamos dizer que estamos quites agora – Heero disse – não vamos mais nos agredir.

Os dois aproximaram-se lentamente, colando seus lábios lentamente, iniciando um beijo lento.

- Eu quero fazer amor com você – Heero disse.

- Sabia que ia sentir falta – disse com seu jeito brincalhão.

Com um puxão Heero ergueu Duo e começou a retirar suas roupas e quando deixou o americano desnudo, voltou a jogá-lo na cama. Enquanto Duo tentava se encontrar no meio dos lençóis, Heero já estava retirando sua roupa. Quando Duo sentou-se na cama, ele olhou para o corpo desnudo de Heero e seu olhar de desejo.

O corpo de Duo tremeu de desejo, tremeu de medo, tremeu de expectativa. Heero subiu na cama, indo até Duo, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, começando a beijar o pescoço do americano, que abraçou as costas de Heero, começando a acariciá-lo.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro, sentindo as tão conhecidas e sonhadas curvas, matando a saudade em cada esquina, descobrindo pontos novos e surpreendendo-se com os lugares que lhe davam prazer. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, suas bocas abriam-se para buscar o máximo de ar possível antes de afundar seus lábios na pele do outro, para buscar o gosto inesquecível de seus corpos.

Enquanto Heero era um dependente daquele corpo tão sedutor e convidativo, Duo era o agente provocador da dependência. Os dois completavam-se.

Os seus corpos roçavam um no outro, seus membros se tocavam a cada movimento, Heero sentou-se no abdômen de Duo, olhando para baixo, encarando a face avermelhada do seu amante. Duo abriu um sorriso sedutor passando sua língua pelos seus lábios de modo provocativo. Heero inclinou-se e beijou aqueles lábios, passando sua língua por toda sua boca e seu rosto, deslizando-a até seu pescoço, enchendo de fortes beijos e chupões que começavam a enlouquecer o americano, que movia suas pernas de um lado para o outro, forçando seus pés contra o colchão que se afundava.

A língua de Heero desceu pelo corpo do americano, deixando seus rastros e estragos naquela pele, tomando cuidado para não machucar a áreas onde algumas faixas brancas estavam enroladas. Heero desceu sua boca, indo até o pênis ereto de Maxwell, passando a língua por sua extensão, lambendo sua virilha e seu saco, torturando Duo que se remexia na cama.

- Vai logo – Duo pediu, abrindo suas pernas, flexionando-as na cama.

Heero abriu sua boca, colocando aquele pedaço de carne quente e pulsante, sentindo como ele cresceu mais ainda. Ele começou a chupar lentamente, passando sua língua calmamente por sua extensão. Podia sentir o corpo de Duo tremer, mas não se adiantou, torturando-o.

- Ah... Heero. Deixa de ser tão cretino – disse, com uma voz sofrida.

O soldado perfeito afastou-se daquele corpo, observando como Duo estava totalmente entregue a ele. Os seus olhares se cruzaram, Heero puxou o americano, fazendo-o ficar sentado na cama.

- Por que não os dois ao mesmo tempo? – Heero indagou – vire-se.

- Hummm... muito bom – disse – está mais criativo.

Duo virou-se de costas para Heero, ficando de quatro na cama, Heero deitou-se e puxou o corpo de Duo na sua direção. Os dois foram se encaixando para fazer um famoso "69", e quando se ajeitaram, Heero colocou o membro de Duo em sua boca, começando a chupá-lo.

O corpo de Duo movia-se para cima e para baixo, fazendo seu membro entrar e sair da boca de Heero, enquanto ele ocupava sua boca com o pênis do soldado perfeito, chupando aquele volume que crescia a cada instante na sua boca, chegando até sua garganta.

Ambos sentiam um prazer indescritível ao mesmo tempo, cada um tentando agradar o outro da melhor forma possível. Heero sentia um gostoso sufocamento com o corpo de Duo em cima dele, o soldado perfeito ergueu o corpo menor, tirando o membro de Duo de sua boca, para poder lamber, beijar e morder suas nádegas.

A língua de Heero deslizou por toda aquela extensão, até parar no meio de suas nádegas. Heero fechou os olhos e puxou a bunda de Duo em sua, lambendo todo seu interior, passando sua língua por cada canto, desejando adentrar naquele corpo o quanto antes. Heero afastou-se abruptamente, tirou Duo de cima dele e o puxou até ele.

- Duo... senta aqui – pediu.

Heero estava sentado na cama com as pernas abertas, olhando para Duo que engatinhava até ele. Duo deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e como se acomodou no colo de Heero. O soldado perfeito segurou seu próprio membro e com a outra mão auxiliava a descia de Duo.

- Ahh... melhor... ir de outro jeito – Duo resmungou ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Heero tocar sua entrada.

- Vai com calma... vai Duo, senta – pediu, desesperado.

- Hum, vai doer muito assim – disse, olhando para baixo.

- Vai... pare de provocar, você gosta... que eu te coma por inteiro.

Duo respirou fundo e começou a descer seu corpo lentamente, segurando nos ombros de Heero, ele gemeu alto quando sentiu a glande do pênis de Heero adentrar no seu corpo. Ele parou de repente, sentindo seu corpo arder. Heero colocou suas duas mãos na cintura do americano e começou a forçá-lo para baixo.

- Calma... calma – Duo pediu.

Heero não ouvia, apenas empurrava o corpo de Duo para baixo, ignorando seus pedidos. Os gemidos de Duo ficavam cada vez mais altos, ele segurava-se para não sentar com tudo naquele membro duro e ereto que o invadia a cada segundo, mas Heero estava dificultando sua ação, pois o soldado perfeito fazia bastante força para que ele sentasse de uma vez.

- Senta logo – Heero disse, parecendo irritado.

O soldado perfeito puxou o joelho de Duo para frente, fazendo-o perder o equilibro em uma perna, assim o possibilitou a empurrá-lo de maneira mais rápida para baixo. Duo sentiu o membro de Heero entrar mais rápido até que seu equilíbrio se perdeu e ele sentou de uma vez naquele membro. Maxwell moveu-se para cima a fim de acabar com aquele sofrimento, tirando Heero de dentro dele, mas ele acabou piorando a situação, quando ele subiu, Heero o puxou para baixo, dando uma estocada forte e profunda.

- Animal! – Duo gritou, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Heero.

Heero começou a movimentar o corpo de Duo para cima e para baixo num lento vai-e-vem que teve o ritmo aumentado a cada necessidade de Heero. Duo estava quieto, deixando que Heero comandasse toda a situação.

- Hee... Heero...

- Hum? O que foi? – indagou, parando de se mover.

- Está doendo muito – disse.

- Já vai passar – disse – já fizemos assim antes.

Duo suspirou e Heero voltou a movimentá-lo, sacudindo seu corpo. O soldado perfeito agarrou o membro de Duo, começando a masturbá-lo, observando que os gemidos de Duo estavam começando a se modificarem. Ele finalmente estava sentindo prazer naquilo tudo.

- Está bom assim? – Heero indagou.

- Hum, agora sim – disse baixinho, começando a movimentar-se também, ajudando Heero.

Quando Duo começou a mover-se com mais intensidade, Heero o soltou, apoiando-se com os dois braços para trás, ficando apenas a observar o corpo de Duo e subia e descia no seu pênis, dando-lhe um prazer indescritível. A trança de Duo chicoteava o seu próprio corpo, o americano estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça jogada para cima e seus dentes mordiam seu lábio inferior, onde alguns gemidos saíam.

Heero abriu a boca num gemido longo e carregado de prazer, ele fechou os olhos e começou a gemer baixinho. Duo abriu começou a observá-lo, amando ver Heero entregue ao prazer, o americano aumentou o ritmo das investidas. Ele tocou no seu próprio membro, masturbando-se na frente de Heero, que começou a observá-lo com fogo no olhar.

Algumas gotículas já começavam a aparecer na ponta do membro de Duo, ele estava próximo do seu orgasmo, seu corpo dava sinais que aconteceria logo. Suas pernas tremiam juntamente com seu braço, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais tenso à medida que Heero entrava e saia do seu corpo até que acabou gozando na sua própria mão, diminuindo a velocidade e força de suas investidas.

Heero saiu da sua posição, segurando na cintura de Duo, voltando a movimentá-lo com mais velocidade e força que antes. Ele inclinou-se para frente, jogando Duo para trás, deitando-o na cama. Heero colocou-se no meio das suas pernas e começou a entrar e sair rapidamente, chacoalhando o corpo do americano. Duo estava fora da realidade, ele estava com os braços levantados na altura de sua cabeça, suas pernas estavam totalmente abertas e Heero fazia questão de tentar abrir mais, fechando seus dedos e unhas nas coxas de Duo.

Heero entrou com tudo despejando todo seu sêmen no interior do americano que gemeu mais alto desta vez. O soldado perfeito continuou se movimentando até que retirou seu membro por completo, ele ficou olhando as nádegas de Duo, observando o buraco se fechando. Heero colocou seu dedo ali, chamando a atenção de Duo. O piloto japonês desceu sua língua pelo pênis de Duo, voltando a chupá-lo.

- Esse é o meu Heero... – Duo murmurou – sempre... querendo mais.

Duo apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos para observar aquela cena. O seu membro começou a ganhar vida novamente. Duo resolveu relaxar, voltando a deitar seu corpo no colchão, deixando Heero fazer o que quisesse sem se preocupar, apenas deixando-se sentir prazer. E não demorou a que Heero o fizesse enlouquecer e depois gozar na sua boca.

Os dois pararam por um instante para depois se arrumarem na cama, Heero abraçou o corpo de Duo e lhe deu um beijo na testa, aninhando a cabeça do americano no seu peito.

- Vamos dormir – Duo resmungou.

- Temos missão amanhã ou... hoje mesmo. Daqui algumas horas – Heero disse, olhando para o relógio que ficava ao lado da cama.

Os dois se beijaram e arrumaram-se melhor na cama, fechando seus olhos e dormindo abraçados.

Na manhã do mesmo dia. Os pilotos se arrumavam para a viagem que fariam, Duo e Heero estavam bocejando a cada segundo. Wufei observou que Quatre e Trowa estavam na mesma situação.

- "Eu acho que eu estou sobrando nesse grupo" – Wufei pensou.

OoO

"_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado".  
(Guimarães Rosa)_

OoO

Escrita em 2002

Reescrita em 9/2008

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Leona EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
